To Aru No Switch
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: AU: Touma and Accelerator are childhood friends who forgot about each other. And their roles are changed, Index with Accel and Last Order with Touma, Accel against the magic side and Touma against the science side :O
1. Prologue

this is a rewritten toaru story where accel and touma are childhood friends with forgot each other...

AND a unique twist which i never saw in any other fanfiction...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He needed a long time but he finally managed to reach a place where his powers could only be described as God-like._

A boy sleped on his bed, it was already 14 o'clock,

"Accelerator" a small girl tried to wake him up, she gaved her best since over 10 minutes but she could reach him since he used his reflection, he reflected every sound, he would never hear anything until he changed his reflection to normal, not even if the small girl shouted with all her might.

"What is?" he said bored and still sleepy.

"Im hungry" the being jumped on him.

"Gh...you are already heavy enough, and now go down" he tried to move so that she would be forced to go down but she holded herself really good on his body.

After several minutes he gave up "good i will make fo-.." the girl jumped happily on his body and started to shout her favorite food for today.

"Im not a Saint, and how the hell should i know how i can make a pizza?...we are in japan, and i only knew japanese food" he walked to the kitchen.

"But you are a genius, you won against a Saint and her comrades and you destroyed Innocentius with a single touch..." the girl had the body of a 12 years old being but she was nearly 15, to make the matter worse, she always weard a nuns costume, it was white and golden.

After her, it was made for her protection, it would even be unharmed if a bomb exploded right before her body.

Unfortunatly, the clothes of her had a great weakness, they could protect her face or stop a attack which would attack her feets, it was a weakness which she learned after she firs met the strongest esper of the world, Accelerator.

"Food, food, food..." she said it as if she was singing until the white boy gaved her her breakfast.

"And now shut up" he took his own food and walked to the couch,

"you should be greatful" the nun with the name Index Librorum Prohibitorum in short Index was already done with eating,

the white boy looked confused, "grateful?",

"yup, you should thank me because you are now much more healthy, the first time where we met i thought you would die by a small punch but now you are in a great shape" she jumped on the couch and sat herself on his right side,

"you dont have the right to say that.." he waited for a response but after a few minutes he saw how the nun was sleeping.

A small smile appeared on his face. (...You really shouldnt talk about looking fragile...)

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_A boy who never stopped and runned into danger, gaining friends isnt hard, they will show up and they will vanish, but gaining brothers was a ability which only a few humans possessed._

Kamijyo Touma, a ordinary highschool student, currently, he lived in Academy City, the most advanced place in the world if it came to science.

"Kamjyo-chan did you understand" a small pink-haired girl shouted, in fact, tha being was a teacher, rumors said that she was already over 40 years old.

"Yes" he said bored "but i cant use this kind of stuff" he layed his head on the table before him,

"you simply need to give your best and im sure even your esper ability will show itself" the teacher with childish pink clothes tried to cheer up her worst student, this was only the first lesson, thier was still several others.

The school ended (...finally, i managed to survive..) Touma thought to himself, but after he reached the door before his house he remembered on the being which freeloaded their since a few months (...Last Order...),

he sighed and opened the door.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH screams Misaka while Misaka tried to control this dangerous snake" a small girl yelled while she holded herself as tight as possible on the hose of a hoover, her 10 years old body was thrown throught the air in the last minute Touma managed to capture her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled at the small girl,

"M-Misaka only tried to clean the apartment says Misaka while she is about to..." her eyes started to fill themselfes with tears.

"Ok ok, thanks and good jo..."

BANG! the hoover exploded and the whole apartment including Touma and Last Order was covered in dust and dirt.

"Aaahhhh says Misaka while she runs to the destroyed hoover and takes out your boxershorts, they was the reason for this incident says Misaka while she does her incredible detective work".

"And how did they go into the hoover in the first place" Touma questioned,

"Misaka only wanted to clean them and than Wuuussshhhhh, one of them was already gone says Misaka as Mis..."

BANG! a explosion came out of the bathroom,

"this could be the washing machine says Misaka while Misaka thinks about the possible things which can explode in your bathroom" the small girl was still talking while Touma already opened the door and saw a mess,

half of his apartment was convered in dirt and the other half was flooded by soapy water.

"H-How could this happen?"

"äääähhhmmmm" the small girl scratched the back of her head "says Misaka while she tries to find a good timing so that she can tell you that she used the washing machine for the dirty clothes".

He once saved a small girl from dying through a virus which was uploadeinto her head and now she lived with him, her name was Last Order, a small girl with the body of a 10 years old female human.

She was the Administrator of the Misaka Network, the control tower for the other remaining 9968 Sisters. All of them was created for a experiment known as The Level 6 Shift, it should let the #1 evolve into godhood but he refused, therefore they used the #2 and a few months later he was defeated by Kamijyo Touma and the #3.

The expermint shouldnt be stopped but after a incident with a researcher Amai Ao, the whole pogram was stopped forever.

Now, the adminitrator lived by the Level 0 Kamijyo Touma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

do you guys want more? review or PM :)

how is the idea?


	2. Chapter 1 TP

sorry needed some time for toumas adventure :P

and WOW to the hugh amount of positive reviews, i hope i will be good enough :'-)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A small girl screamed, she had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Fuck fuck fuck...stop you asshole" a boy with piky black hairs jumped from the roof of a building, he was the guardian of the Misaka Network Administrator also known as Last Order.

A load explosion could be heard, the man inside the black car hit a concreate wall, the highschool boy opened the parachute who was on his back. He jumped the last two meters down and runned to the car but it was to late, it exploded, the shockwave send him several meters back.

*Cough* *Cough*

It was night, the weather was cold but the flames changed it into a pleasent temparature.

He tried to stand up but his body didnt obey his commands. After a few minutes he regained his control but he couldnt do anything except looking to the car.

The small girl who was free for only a few months died. He couldnt do anything, they captured her while he was only 30 centrimeters away, the shopping bags was thown away, and despite his strugglings they simply overpowered him with sheer strength, afterall he had one ability, and it was only effective against espers but if it was a fight against professional soldiers he didnt stand a chance.

He felt how water filled his eyes, his legs lost their strength, (how?) he looked confused to the destroyed car,

(i couldnt do anything...).

"How useless are you?" a girl spoke from the roof of a building, the next moment the 150cm high girl stood 5 meters away on his left side "you ost all of our will only because you couldnt sae someone?" she spoke with a cocky voice "was the information that you defeated the #2 correct?" she walked closer to him.

He was confused, why would she show up exactly in this moment? exactly after he wasnt abel to save Last Order?. But he remembered on a dialogue with a boy who had white wings on his back:

_"Nothing happens without a reason"_

_"..."_

_"You dont believe me? than answer, was there ever a time where someone spoke to you without a reason?"_

And he calmed down, (who was that?..no, this doesnt matter right now).

He stood up (she has a reason to show up the moment after the explosion), "you saved Last Order right?".

The girl was suprised, but after a second she started to smile "this was unexpected, i thought i would need a longer time to let you believe me" she walked a few steps closer, they was now only three meters away "my ability is Move Point, that means"

the black haired boy also known as Kamijyo Touma interrupted her "it is the ability to teleport objects without physical contact...that means you teleported Last Order out of the car and since the explosion was several times stronger than normal i think you placed a bomb into it right?".

The girl with long dark red hairs started to look amused "you are right, this is great, and what you didnt mention is that i work with a dark side organization called GEM, right now, my comrades have the administrator".

Kamijyo clenched his right hand into a fist "i knwo that a teleporter needs one second to calcuate the coordiantes, and a move point teleporter 1.25 seconds, do you think you are faster than me if we are only" he took a step into her direction "two meters away from each other?"

"nope" she wasnt worried "i also know about your ability to negate other esper powers, and that i cant teleport you and that i cant teleport stuff into your body, you are lu~cky" she spoke in her cocky voice again.

(Than...i cant suprise her...cr..ap).

He felt how his heart started to beat faster (im sure she has a strategy to deal with me),

"dont worry" the red haired girl spoke "we will let her free if you work for us for a single operation" she walked a few steps back "i dont want to end like #2" he was suprised, a esper with her abilitys needed to have a safe zone if she talked with him?

(she cant teleport me and also cant teleport stuff into me), he understood, his abilitys negated every offensive power of hers.

"I already said it, you will help the GEM in a single operation, than we will let you have the girl back...and, will you do it?"

he didnt have a choice. He nodded.

"Good boy..."she moved her hand and at some point there was several papers with different colours on them "...this are the scientists who worked inside the Level 6-Shift Experiment" she teeported it to his feets "i want that you take the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto and capture this three coloured Kiharas".

He gulped, Touma never met a Kihara but he was already scared by the thought about the things which they did to the Sisters.

"You mean that i will need to capture three Kiharas?"

"yeah but we know your limits, therefore you should take the #3 with you...and...if you tell anyone except Misaka Mikoto about our deal, than we will give Last Order to the Science Guardians...believe me, you dont want this".

"W-Wait...can i hear your name?"

the 150 cm tall girl looked confused "why?"

"i think it would be easier if i can tell Masaka-san the story with a name" it was a poor excuse but it seemed like the Level 4 Esper didnt bother herself.

"Musujime Awaki, oh..i forgot to mention: make it fast, we want the targets in 48 hours" and with that, she vanished.

Kamijyo also started to run away from the still burning car, afterall it would be bed if Anti-Skill captured him.

He sat himself on the bench in a park near the Tokiwadai Dormitory and looked at the papers in his hand.

There was a picture and the speciality of the respective Kihara, together with other datas.

Kihara Asami, Female, 35 years old, Specialization: Biochemical Systems of Humans.

Kihara Ryu, Male, 23 years old, Specialization: Human Reproduction.

Kihara Haru, Male, 68 years old, Specialisation: Immune System of Humans.

He stood up ater reading them and regaining his breath,

(seems like i need to break into the Tokiwadai Dormitory).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: and?

do you like the science side adventure? (PM or review (if you want))

btw, since the science side arcs are so small in the canon toaru, i will include my own storys...

this time it will be super-interesting sicne Kiharas also use their respective fields for offensive attacks...

can you guys guess which power the three kiharas have?

PS: the next chapter will be accel/index centered :-)


	3. Chapter 1 AP

im still curious about the touma part i posted :p

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are you guys here?" the white boy in his winter clothes questioned two beings before him, he had two plastic bags in each hand and was about to go home but Index found 'something odd'. She ran into a random direction while havig a dialogue, the next moment he felt how the atmosphere around him changed and that suddenly two well-known magician showed up.

One of them was as tall as the red eyed teenager, 170 cm, she weard a two meters long katana and had long black hair, she was a Saint, clearly japanese and one of the 10 strongest magicians inside England, Kanzaki Kaori.

The other one was the former guardian of Index, he was over two meters tall and had red hair with a bar code under his left eye, his name was Styil Magnus, a rune magician specialized in fire magic.

"Dont worry, we arent here to take Index away" Styil spoke "as along as we think that you can protect her, Necassarius decided to not interfere".

The #1 narrowed his brows "are you sure?" he was at least aware of the political difficulties for him being the guardian of the strongest magic side weapon "im a esper, shouldnt the fact that i belong to the science side be enough to take Index away?",

(...or is it because...),

"you are right" Kaori answered calm "we would take Index away if the person who protects her was solely bound to the science side",

(...shit, they saw me) he felt how his body started to sweat, even if they couldnt harm him, if they found out about his true orgins, not a single magician wouldnt try to study him.

"You used magic to save Index right?" Styil questioned annoyed "and you are still alive without injuries, that means that you are a Hybrid".

(...Huh?...) the #1 looked confused,

"it doesnt matter" the Saint spoke again "we made a deal with Academy City and since you stopped working with/for the science side since over four years, they allowed us to change your status into someone who can also interfere into magic side activities".

(...They didnt find out about this wings?).

"And since you will work for Necassarius, we will visit you sometimes and bring you a few missions...i hope you are ready to die" Styil said calm but still in mocking manner.

"I dont mind" Accelerator looked around "where is Index?",

"dont worry" the japanese saint spoke "we made a distraction for her, but she will find it out...we need to be fast" Styil took many papers out of his black robe, he moved his hand and the papers flew to the strongest esper "this are the datas about your target" Styil explained, Accelerator took the papers who stood in midair "Deep Blood...Aureolus Izzard...what is this bullshit?" he looked annoyed.

*Sigh* Styil started to explain "this night, we will meet on the coordinates which are written on the papers i gaved you, Kanzaki will protect Index while we are on the mission, you will go with me into the Misawa Cram School and help me to stop Aureolus Izzard and save Deep Blood".

The #1 layed the papers on the ground and took his plastic bags "we will make it like this, I will go back and watch TV with Index while you two are fighting against this Izzard guy and save this Deep blob or so" he started to walk away,

"you didnt understood what we said right?" Styil shouted to the white boy "if you dont help us we will take Index back" and as if it was a button which was pressed the #1 stopped "finally, now listen, i dont want to work with you but you already showed us and Necassarius that you can survive every magic spell, even the strongest attack of a Saint without a single scratch, th-.." a voice could be heard through one of Styil's rune cards, it spoke latin,

"..." the #1 listened and what he understood made him more angry than the converstaion he had right now, Index was captured and the culprit was a being who could split himself endless times, the man had green hair and used a chain with a arrow head attached on the end,

it transformed everything into gold the moment it touched solid matter, they was overhelmed and Index was captured,

"hey esper" Styil shouted,

"i know, i can understand latin asshole" he layed the plastic bags on the ground and walked to the two magicians, without saying anything they started to walk into the direction of the Misawa Cram School,

the way was longer than expected, they needed moe than a hour "are we finally there?" the #1 questioned annoyed, the black haired girl nodded "i will search for traps and you tw-.." she looked suprised to the #1 who walked to the entrance of the gaint building, normally, she would never allow that something as rechless as that but she experienced the overhelming power of the red eyed teenager, if soemoen could walk through a mine field full of highly dangerous magical traps than it was the white boy who effortlessly crushed her in their first fight.

As expected the traps activated themselfes but even after hundres of explosions the #1 was unharmed,

suddenly twenthy man with green hairs and white suits showed up, the one on the front shouted that they would never let someone go through that door.

Kanzaki unsheated her sword and Stiyl took his rune cards out.

Accelerator simply walked closer and closer, a sinister smile appeared on his face, the last words which the four clones who blocked his way wascould hear was,

"come, try to stop me and die".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN:

review or PM...

how was the first chapter? TP (Touams Part) and AP (Accels Part)

i will end the alchemy arc in the next AP part but toumas adventure will need more time, afterall he will fight against Kiharas who use some interesting technology :o

feel free to give suggestions :-]


End file.
